Travesuras
by Altebar
Summary: YAOI SLASH ONESHOT Un encuentro furtivo, Jarlaxle se aprovecha de la inconsciencia de Artemis tras la caida de la torre Crenshinibon.


Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **y **SLASH **y este se da entre los personajes de Jarlaxle y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Travesuras**

_Original del libro "La piedra de Cristal":_

- Te lo diré a su debido tiempo- prometió el asesino-. Ahora te suplico que no me arrebates la piedra de cristal y me permitas descansar.

El humano se echó sobre la arena y cerró los ojos. Era plenamente consciente de que, si Jarlaxle lo atacaba, su única defensa sería la Piedra de Cristal. Pero también sabía que, si la utilizaba, probablemente _Crenshinibon_ hallaría muchas maneras de debilitar su disciplina mental. En ese caso, Entreri abandonaría su misión y dejaría que la reliquia fuese su guía; su guía hacia la destrucción o hacia un destino peor que la muerte.

Cuando Entreri miró a Jarlaxle se sintió algo reconfortado al ver de nuevo en él al drow inteligente y precavido, a alguien que reflexionaba cuidadosamente antes de emprender acciones definitivas que resultaran precipitadas. Después de todo lo que le había contado la Jarlaxle sobre _Crenshinibon_, tratar de recuperar la piedra sería ciertamente definitivo y precipitado. No, estaba seguro de que Jarlaxle no lo atacaría.

El jefe mercenario dejaría que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso antes de hacer nada para cambiar una situación que, obviamente, no comprendía.

Con eso en mente, el asesino se quedó dormido. Mientras se iba sumiendo en un sueño cada vez mas profundo, notó que la magia del orbe de Jarlaxle se derramaba de nuevo sobre él.

_Continuación sacada de la manga de la autora:_

Jarlaxle observó como las heridas de Entreri desaparecían hasta no dejar mas rastro de su existencia que la sangre que había manado de ellas. Ahora lo único que precisaba el humano era reposar y recuperar normalmente la energía y sangre perdidas.

La llamada de la piedra resonó de nuevo y Jarlaxle se ajustó su parche mágico hasta amortiguarla lo suficiente para pensar con claridad. Si, Entreri tenía razón, la piedra le había manipulado¡a él, al maestro en ese arte! Prueba de ello era que había atacado a Entreri de ese modo, después de lo mucho que había invertido en el humano.

_Crenshinibon _siguió intentando murmurar y Jarlaxle miró la bolsa del cinto de Entreri con fastidio. Entreri dormía profundamente y ni se inmutó cuando Jarlaxle le levantó la cabeza con cuidado para poner debajo una improvisada almohada con su capa.

Se le veía casi inofensivo cuando dormía.

_¡Puedo entregártelo¡Puedo hacer que Entreri sea tuyo!_

Jarlaxle se sorprendió al oír la inesperada súplica. Todo ese tiempo había ocultado su atracción por el humano o bien la piedra no lo había valorado, pero ahora parecía haber percibido aquella emoción.

_Cógeme, puedo hacer que él te desee, puedo obligarle a..._

- Cállate.- Jarlaxle sonrió con burla.

La piedra no le tentaría con eso, bueno, la idea era muy tentadora, pero no le interesaba la idea de un Artemis sin mente entregado a él por dominación mágica. Eso no hubiera sido Artemis. _Crenshinibon _comenzó a proyectar imágenes en su mente, difusas por efecto del parche, que Jarlaxle estuvo tentado de quitarse por el escandaloso tema de proyección, Entreri desnudo en su regazo...

- Cielos, que imaginación tienes...

Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, las imágenes se desvanecieron pero al drow le dejaron un acaloramiento bastante notable en los pantalones. Tendría que ocuparse de aquello antes de que Entreri despertara.

O podía ocuparse ahora mismo aprovechando el profundo sueño de Entreri. Además sería una magnífica forma de ignorar las llamadas de la piedra.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Jarlaxle comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Entreri y a desnudarle con toda eficacia, ni siquiera titubeó al retirar el cinto con la bolsa de _Crenshinibon_, cuyas palabras cayeron en saco roto.

Desnudo quitaba el aliento. Jarlaxle se quedó quieto mirando el pecho subiendo y bajando. Sus labios llenos y relajados, no podía esperar a sentirlos bajo los suyos.

Jarlaxle se quitó el sombrero y a este le siguió el resto de su ropa con sus mil trucos.. Entreri se veía espléndido, los músculos cincelados y claramente delineados, marcado por las ocasionales cicatrices de piel blanca en el conjunto broncíneo de los sureños.

Como un dios de bronce. Pero cálido al tacto, muy cálido.

Jarlaxle deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por los pectorales, notando la dureza de los músculos, fruto de años de esfuerzo. Recorrió el torso y sonrió cuando un leve suspiro salió de los labios de Entreri, que permanecía semiinconsciente y probablemente pensaba que estaba soñando.

Y que sueño mas dulce iba a tener.

Se situó encima de Entreri y le besó la frente y los párpados con delicadeza. Le había deseado desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Se había sentido intrigado por el humano desde que le conoció en los túneles de roca. Era una criatura fascinante, de un talante similar al de un drow pero diferente a la vez. Y un enigma viviente. Jarlaxle solo alcanzaba a vislumbrar una pauta en sus acciones, pero cuando parecía que lo sabía todo sobre él, le sorprendía nuevamente.

Alcanzó los pezones, de un tono más oscuro que el resto de la piel, y los acarició con cuidado, no quería correr el riesgo de un gesto brusco despertara a Entreri. Los rodeó con los dedos hasta que se endurecieron bajo su tacto y un apagado gemido le coreó.

Siguió la flecha de vello negro, sintiendo los músculos del torso estremecerse bajo su tacto. Los pómulos de Entreri se enrojecieron con un leve rubor, sin duda las sensaciones de su cuerpo debían de llegarle como si fuesen oníricas, en un sueño erótico. Jarlaxle se preguntó con quien soñaría¿de quién recibía las caricias en su mente¿Quién le estaba acariciando los muslos¿Quién recorría en círculos la cara interna de estos, separándole lentamente las piernas?

Jarlaxle sonrió victorioso mientras la verga de Entreri se levantaba ante sus ojos merced a las caricias prodigadas por él. No se sentía en absoluto decepcionado, el humano estaba generosamente dotado.

Mas gemidos apagados sonaron como música en sus oídos mientras tomaba el miembro viril entre sus manos, caliente y húmedo con fluido seminal que resbalaba desde el glande. Era un espectáculo delicioso y Jarlaxle no pudo dejar de bendecir su buena fortuna, quizá hubiese estado al borde del desastre pero esta compensación era bastante mas que adecuada.

- Te gusta¿verdad¿Quieres más?

Como única respuesta Entreri arqueó levemente la espalda con un sonoro gemido de placer mientras Jarlaxle apretaba y masajeaba la henchida verga. Cuando Entreri estuvo completamente erecto Jarlaxle se tendió indolentemente junto a él, apoyándose de lado para regalarse plenamente la vista.

- Artemis...

Sus dedos jugaron con el cabello azabache y después se acercó hasta besar suavemente los labios. Entreri gimió, sin saber exactamente que estaba ocurriendo. Jarlaxle semisonrió, ahondando. El humano separó sus labios bajo el beso permitiendo al drow profundizar y mover su lengua hasta dar con la suya, chupando y explorando, aunque Entreri apenas colaborase dada su inconsciencia.

Jarlaxle recorrió el fuerte mentón con besos y prestó especial atención al cuello, aunque tenía que evitar dejar marca alguna, sin duda Entreri sospecharía al ver círculos rojos en su cuello cuando despertara.

- Nts... hay tantas cosas que no podré hacerte...- Se lamentó.

Las caderas de Entreri volvieron a elevarse con pesadez y giró el rostro ruborizado que mostraba una dulce expresión de padecimiento.

Era demasiado atractivo. En aquel momento estaba para comérselo.

Y, que demonios, se lo iba a comer.

Jarlaxle se acomodó entre las piernas de Entreri después de separarlas y se puso manos a la obra. Pasó la lengua por el glande, retirando la humedad preorgásmica, las manos de Entreri agarraron la manta bajo su cuerpo y arqueó la espalda al tiempo que Jarlaxle pasaba la lengua por el henchido y oscurecido escroto.

- Ah... mh...

Jarlaxle se llevó una mano a su entrepierna para calmar su propio deseo, estaba febril. No poder poseer adecuadamente a Entreri le irritaba profundamente, pero no había solución posible, intentar penetrar al humano le despertaría sin duda alguna e incluso drogándole para evitar eso no podría ocultar las consecuencias. Entreri no tardaría en sacar conclusiones si se despertaba con el ano escocido.

- Lástima, quizá mas adelante¿qué opinas?

Naturalmente Entreri no contestó. Por suerte. Jarlaxle rió suavemente y volvió a lamer el órgano elevado frente a su rostro, podía sentir su calor y el latir del deseo en él. Finalmente lo absorbió en la boca y tuvo que sujetar las caderas de Entreri para contener el ondular de estas y no atragantarse, no sería nada adecuado que Entreri despertara con un drow tosiendo sobre su verga.

Delicioso, Jarlaxle supo en ese momento que se había vuelto adicto al sabor y el olor de Artemis Entreri, que no podría vivir sin oír de nuevo aquellos gemidos apenas contenidos, se pregunto si Entreri podía hacer unos sonidos tan eróticos estando consciente.

Finalmente notó como los testículos se tensaban y se preparó para recibir la descarga de Entreri. En unos instantes el cuerpo de Entreri se tensó, sus músculos se contrajeron, sus caderas se elevaron y su pene expulsó un revelador chorro blanco sobre sus abdominales.

Jarlaxle sonrió con triunfo al ver la expresión de Entreri, jadeando y sonrojado, con el cuerpo levemente sudado. Tenían que hacerlo cuando estuviese consciente, se prometió.

Pero ahora tenía algo apremiante de lo que ocuparse, continuó masturbándose y tardo apenas unos segundos en terminar, demasiado excitado por la felación que le había practicado al objeto de su pasión.

Ahora a limpiar. Gracias a la diosa que llevaba encima un pañuelo que literalmente devoraba la suciedad, retiró los restos de los fluidos de ambos y procedió a vestir a Entreri y a sí mismo, este empezó a removerse y Jarlaxle se dio prisa en terminar. Cuando Entreri despertó había dejado la tienda igual que antes de su pequeña incursión erótica.

Sonrió como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida y esperó.

Entreri apartó el sopor de su mente y se incorporó sobre los codos con cierta pereza. Recordaba que Jarlaxle le había estado curando por lo que no se sorprendió cuando comprobó que no había rastro alguno de sus heridas. Además se sentía bien, de hecho se sentía mejor que bien, descansado y relajado, esto ultimo poco habitual en él.

- ¿Estas mejor? Va siendo hora de que nos pongamos en marcha.

Entreri asintió y se puso en pie para guardar las mantas en el macuto. Tenían que partir cuanto antes, no sabía por cuando tiempo estarían a salvo en la tienda y la magia de esta era limitada.

Se sentía extraño, tenía la sensación de que algo no cuadraba y no solía dudar de su instinto. Miró a Jarlaxle, pero este estaba acariciando felizmente a los caballos sin problema alguno. Estudió la tienda en busca de algún enemigo oculto, quizá incluso un birlador etéreo que se hubiese colado entre las dimensiones... pero no había nada.

¿Qué era entonces lo que le hacía cosquillear el vello de la nuca? Algo no estaba en su sitio y no sabía que era.

Finalmente lo dejó correr, ya se preocuparía por eso mas tarde, ahora tenía peligros más reales de los que preocuparse. Salieron de la tienda y redujo esta de nuevo para guardarla.

Montó a caballo y en ese momento se percató de qué iba mal.

Totalmente confundido y un tanto alarmado, echó una ojeada a Jarlaxle, que se limitó enarcar una ceja en modo interrogativo.

- ¿Ocurre algo¿Te encuentras mal?

- No... nada, estoy bien. Vamos.

Pero no estaba bien. Disimuladamente metió la mano debajo de sus pantalones y comprobó que su sensación estaba fundada.

Sus calzoncillos habían desaparecido.

¿Cómo diantre podían desvanecerse unos calzoncillos? Estaba seguro de habérselos puesto, era imposible que no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello aun estando estresado por el enfrentamiento en Dallabad contra Crenshinibon.

Luego los calzoncillos habían desaparecido en la tienda. Y él no se los había quitado, luego solo podía habérselos quitado...

Por primera vez en mas tiempo del que podía recordar, Entreri se puso rojo como la grana y miró a Jarlaxle con incredulidad. No podía ser¿por qué motivo iba a querer Jarlaxle quitarle los calzoncillos?

- Artemis, estas rojo¿tienes fiebre?

Imposible. No tenía sentido que Jarlaxle tuviese interés alguno en su ropa interior.

- No es nada. Déjame en paz y démonos prisa.

Espoleó su caballo y se pusieron al galope. No tenía sentido, por mucho que pensara en ello seguía sin tener sentido. Tenían perseguidores poderosos y sedientos de sangre, ya se preocuparía mas tarde de los calzones perdidos.

Jarlaxle sintió que el corazón le volvía a latir. Tras despertar Entreri, se había percatado de un detalle que había pasado por alto, en sus prisas por vestir a Entreri se había olvidado de su ropa interior.

Pero parecía que, aunque se había dado cuenta, Entreri no iba a decir nada. Quizá incluso dudaba de si los había llevado puestos antes. Ojala fuera eso.

No obstante de su preocupación por el descuido, Jarlaxle no pudo por menos que sonreír mientras se llevaba la mano a uno de sus múltiples bolsillos y tocaba la ropa íntima de Artemis Entreri.

Quizá se la devuelva mas tarde, pensó, después de haberle seducido adecuadamente quizá no me arranque la cabeza.

**Nota de la Autora: En realidad este fanfic es viejo, pero por algun motivo se borró, lo volví a encontrar por ahi perdido y vuelvo a subirlo para mis apreciados lectores. Informo de la creación de un Blog personal, podeis dejar sugerencias en él o sencillamente ver la galeria o datos de mis sagas favoritas. Saludos a todos desde http/spaces. **


End file.
